


Rysunki

by LeiredeMont



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pre-Series
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mali Winchesterowie spędzają wieczór w motelu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rysunki

RYSUNKI

Wieczór upływał leniwie. Dean, niecierpliwie czekając na powrót ojca, wyciągnął się na łóżku, które jak zwykle lekko zaskrzypiało i znalazł pilota wciśniętego między poduszki. W telewizji leciały stare odcinki „Drużyny A” i Dean, nieco znudzony, położył się wygodniej, sięgnął po kubek kakao i ponownie dał się wciągnąć akcji.  
\- Buźka, nie kłóć się z B.A… B.A. ma ekstra mięśnie. Jaaa, ta Corvetta jest super… Zobacz tylko, Sammy.  
Braciszek nie zareagował, więc Dean wychylił się nieco, żeby sprawdzić, co robi.  
Sammy siedział przy biurku, uzbrojony w pudełko kredek i z upodobaniem coś gryzmolił przy świetle lampy. Umoszczony wygodnie na poduszkach ściągniętych z kanapy, nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie.  
Odcinek zaczął się robić nudny, więc Dean postanowił zwrócić większą uwagę na młodszego braciszka.  
\- Sammy, musisz tak skrobać tymi kredkami? Wkurza mnie to.  
\- A ja nie lubię, jak słuchasz głośno telewizora – odciął się Sammy i zaczął kolorować, jeszcze mocniej przyciskając kredkę.,  
\- Jak będziesz takim mądralą, to ci przywalę – ostrzegł go starszy brat, ale zmniejszył głośność. – Pokaż, co rysujesz?  
Zeskoczył z łóżka i podszedł do biurka. Z lekkim rozbawieniem zauważył, że jego stara piżama w zielone czołgi nadal wisi na Sammym jak na kołku. Oczywiście Sammy nadal był bardzo małym dzieckiem, wyjątkowo małym, nawet jak na swój wiek. Kolorował teraz jak natchniony, aż zarumienił się od wysiłku.  
Dean zajrzał mu przez ramię.  
\- Kogo narysowałeś?  
\- Ludzi z motelu – Sammy zajął się rysowaniem chmurek na błękitnym niebie.  
Dean westchnął.  
\- Ludzie nie mają żółtych oczu. Ale z ciebie dzieciak.  
\- Ty jesteś dzieciak – obrażony Sammy chwycił blok, zgarnął kredki w szeroką bluzę od piżamy i pobiegł do drugiego pokoju.  
\- Jesteś kapryśną dziewczynką! – zawołał za nim starszy brat i zastanowił się przez chwilę, co właściwie znaczy słowo „kapryśna”.  
Jego młodszy brat bywał zaskakująco mądry i grzeczny i w zasadzie nie sprawiał wiele kłopotu, czasem jednak coś mu odbijało i zachowywał się nieznośnie. Dean miał nadzieję, że z tego wyrośnie. Zresztą, Sammy był jego bratem, więc nie potrafił się na niego długo gniewać.  
Obejrzał do końca odcinek – akcja znów nabrała tempa - i poszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju. Sammy też już skończył swoją zabawę i wkładał właśnie kredki do pudełka.  
\- Idź umyć zęby i kładź się do łóżka. Już późno.  
Sammy nie protestował i poziewując, udał się do łazienki.

Dean miał czujny sen, więc obudził się w okamgnieniu, słysząc szczęk klucza w zamku, od razu przytomny i gotowy do działania. Odetchnął z ulgą, rozpoznając kroki.  
\- Tata? – mruknął, kiedy John Winchester cicho zajrzał do ich sypialni.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, De?  
\- Tak, tato.  
\- Przywiozłem trochę prezentów dla ciebie i Sama.  
\- O… - ucieszył się Dean, podnosząc głowę, ale ojciec zatrzymał go ruchem ręki. – Jutro. Teraz śpij.  
\- Tato, jak polowanie? – Dean musiał to wiedzieć. Polowania były rzeczą trudną, niebezpieczną, a przy tym dziko fascynującą. Były czymś dla prawdziwych mężczyzn i nie mógł się doczekać, aż on też zostanie łowcą. Prawdziwym bohaterem.  
\- Poszło bardzo dobrze – ojciec uśmiechnął się szeroko i przykucnął przy jego łóżku – I… Dean?  
\- Tak?  
\- Pamiętasz tę noc, kiedy…kiedy w domu wybuchł pożar?  
Jakże mógł to zapomnieć. Choć był wtedy mały, dwa lata młodszy niż teraz Sammy, doskonale zapamiętał widok zachłannych płomieni, które zabrały jego mamę. Ten widok często powracał do niego w nocnych koszmarach, słyszał w nich też krzyk ojca i ponownie biegł z malutkim Sammym w ramionach przez korytarz, ale we śnie ogień ich doganiał i nie pozwalał im uciec.  
\- Tak, tato. Pamiętam.  
\- Dobry z ciebie chłopiec. Dzisiaj dowiedziałem się czegoś ważnego. Złapiemy tego, kto to zrobił. Już niedługo, obiecuję.  
Po wyjściu ojca Dean leżał przez chwilę bezsennie, słowa ojca znów wzbudziły smutne wspomnienia. Z czasem jednak odgłosy krzątaniny w sąsiednim pokoju zaczęły się coraz bardziej oddalać, a głęboki oddech śpiącego brata ukołysał go do snu.  
Zerwał się gwałtownie, gdy ojciec wpadł do pokoju, zapalając światło i przypadając do łóżka Sammy’ego.  
-Tato? Co się stało?!  
\- Nic, Dean, śpij – ojciec potrząsał śpiącym Samem. W ręce trzymał jeden z jego rysunków. – Synku, powiedz, kogo tu narysowałeś?  
\- Co się… zaczął nieprzytomnie Sammy i Dean instynktownie złapał go za rękę, żeby go uspokoić.  
\- Tato, to tylko rysunek, nic więcej…  
\- Dean, cicho bądź! Sammy, kto to jest?  
\- Ludzie z motelu – mruknął Sam, wciąż wystraszony.  
\- A ten z żółtymi oczami? Widziałeś kogoś z żółtymi oczami, Sammy?  
Chłopczyk potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie naprawdę. Tylko we śnie.  
John milczał przez chwilę, a potem próbował dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie śniło się jego młodszemu synowi. Wystraszony Sam upierał się, że nic więcej nie pamięta i w końcu John dał za wygraną, wstał i wyszedł, gasząc światło.  
\- Śpijcie chłopcy.  
Nie uszło uwagi Deana, że głos ojca jest zmęczony, a on sam się przygarbił, jakby nagle poczuł się strasznie wyczerpany.  
Sammy wsadził głowę pod kołdrę i wydawało się, że natychmiast zasnął.  
Jego starszy brat przez dłuższą chwilę leżał bezsennie, obserwując ojca przez uchylone drzwi. Widział, jak zapala on nocną lampkę i notuje coś w swoim grubym, skórzanym dzienniku, z którym prawie nigdy się nie rozstawał. Potem zgasił lampkę i siedział w ciemnościach, odwrócony w stronę okna, z butelką whisky w ręce.  
Po długiej chwili, gdy ojciec i Dean zapadli już w niespokojny sen, kołdra na łóżku Sammy’ego poruszyła się i chłopczyk powoli wysunął się spod niej. Nie mógł zasnąć, zachowanie ojca go wystraszyło i z niejasnych powodów czuł się, jakby zrobił coś złego. Leżał więc nieruchomo, wpatrując się w jasny prostokąt na ścianie, odblask światła rzucanego przez stojącą przed motelem latarnię.  
Zastanawiał się, czy tej nocy znów przyśni mu się ten sam sen, który powtarzał się od jakiegoś czasu. Widział w nim Żółtookiego, który szeptał mu do ucha opowieści o potężnym królestwie i pustym tronie, czekającym na króla… A może na niego, na Sama. A może to Sam miał być królem. Nie był tego pewien, słabo pamiętał te sny.  
"Staniesz na czele armii demonów, Sam" usłyszał tuż przed zaśnięciem.

KONIEC


End file.
